disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga
Bunga is a fearless honey badger and Kion's best friend in the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa.https://youtu.be/COG1D2f5ilY His position on the team is the Bravest. Background Personality Bunga is fun-loving and yet trouble making as seen the first video clip while he was playing with Kion. Bunga got a python snake tangled up and at the pond while going across he landed on the snout of a crocodile annoying it. When their fruit ball ended up in the Outlands, Bunga showed fearless and reckless behavior by jumping down into the lands but before he did Bunga said, "Simba is a big old scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands". Meaning he doesn't show respect to authority figures. Although he is considered the Bravest of the Lion Guard, he is unfortunately not very bright and as a result, his bravery often gets him into situations where he doesn't realize the danger he has put himself (and sometimes, his friends) in. Physical Appearance Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue. He sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are somewhat overlarge and distinctly gap-filled. Abilities *'Powerful Stink:' Like all Honey Badgers, Bunga can shoot a powerful stinky spray that has some good uses like scaring baboons out of a falling tree but thanks to his uncle Pumbaa he was able to increase from his training. *'Animal Strength:' Bunga is shown to be able to have the strength to take on Mzingo and thrown the Corbra far distance. *'Animal Speed:' Bunga is fast enough to catch up to Kion. *'Animal Agility:' Bunga is able to flip in the air. *'Animal Resistance:' Bunga's thick skin prevents him from being hurt by sharp objects like a porcupine's quills. *'Venom Immunity:' As a honey badger, Bunga is immune to snake venom. *'Climber:' As a Honey Badger, Bunga is a excellent climber. *'Intelligent:' Rafiki had stated that Bunga will be the most intelligent animal in the pride land if he thinks things through as he was proven not to be that intelligent but he was shown to be intelligent enough to use his gas to save Kiara from the stampede. Trivia *Bunga is the Indonesian word for "flower", who is also the name of the skunk in the 1942 film Bambi. *He has abnormal coloring for a African honey badger which are normally black-and-white. *In the series, Bunga represents the bravest of the Lion Guard. In reality, honey badgers are one of the toughest, most fearless and fiercest creatures, even getting lions to back off. *Bunga is friendly and good-natured, when real honey badgers are cranky and fierce. *He shares the same eye model as Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *Bunga's voice actor, Joshua Rush, also provides the voice of Jeremy Birnbaum from the Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *He is the second character to be adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, which becomes a major plot point in one episode. *Many fans don't like Bunga, mainly because he is annoying and that he usually makes stupid and annoying jokes. *According to "Bunga and the King" Simba and Bunga are adoptive brothers since both were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. This would also mean that Kion is Bunga's nephew and Kiara is his niece. Gallery The-Lion-Guard-9.png The-Lion-Guard-4.png The-Lion-Guard-2.png Lion Guard team .jpg|Bunga with his friends LionGuardOutlands.png|Bunga peering down in the Outlands with Kion The-lion-guard-disney.png|An early picture of Bunga and Kion The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Bunga with Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri UshariandBunga.png Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png References Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes